Nonomi Hikari
Nonomi Hikari is a young woman who was supposedly betrayed by her clan. She hates them to this day, and hopes that she can someday finish her entire clan off. Background Information Rena's older sister. A year before Rena was kidnapped, Nonomi had been playing at the river outside of the village, despite being told never to leave. Beside the river was a cliff; because of the nature of the Hikari clan, and the brutality, Kotoko Hikari had decided to pick off the line that ran the family. Kotoko was warmly welcomed to play with Nonomi; however, Kotoko dropped the screaming child off a cliff. Kotoko looked for the body, so she could burn it, but it seemed as if Nonomi's corpse had washed away with the river. Nonomi's mother pronounced her missing at eight years of age, and dead at ten. Nobody looked for her any longer. Nonomi, however, lived believing that her mother sent Kotoko to off her, and when she saw her sister, she knew it was true. Her sister's obidence and her mother's betrayal were clear; Nonomi would not listen, so she was no longer an asset to her mother. Nonomi ran to another village, where she trained as a genin and waited, watched, bided her time, for revenge; the one thing she wanted above all. Nonomi today is in the Hidden Leaf. Personality & Behavior Nonomi Hikari no longer trusts people, let alone falls for false personas. Because of the suffering she went through since Kotoko threw her off a cliff, she swore that she would no longer give people the chance to screw her over. She's an extreme tsundere. If she feels something for someone, she will treat them horribly, even leaving them behind on missions if they upset her no matter what their injuries are. She will return a day later. She is not honorable. Nonomi is a thief, and would abandon her clan/village to save a friend regardless of their affiliations, whether or not they are with the Leaf. She can stand up for herself, and refuses help if it interferes with her pride. Nonomi is stubborn and ornery. Headstrong, Nonomi will attempt to get in whatever battle is involved. If she feels no need to be involved in battle, she will not enter. Appearance Nonomi Hikari's skin is pale like snow, which doesn't quite match her long, purple hair. Her eyes are a light lilac. There is a single strand of hair that is completely white, as she drained it of blood. Nonomi enjoys switching her look around, but not frequently. Abilities Databook * Nonomi Hikari has the ability to hide from sight. She's good at being sneaky because of her previous experience with pickpocketing people. * She can blend easily, despite her unique style of hair. * Vengance leads her to be more untrusting of other people, and as such, she'll frequently question those who she meets whether or not she knows what's going on. Library Spars/battles Casual Storyline Missions Training Approved By: Jae